The Coffee Shop
by orlaives
Summary: Tamaki's getting married and Haruhi has no idea until Kaoru spills the beans that shock her. Frustrated with college, Haruhi has no time to deal with love but can she make time, when something unexpected comes waiting for her, at her favorite coffee shop?
1. The Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I own **none** of the Ouran High School Host Club franchise.

**The Coffee Shop**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor**

Inside the Le' Amour coffee shop found right at the corner of streets J. Trench and M. Ramirez, heaps of people were lining up to buy coffee at 7 am in the morning. It was a normal trend here. People who have been coming back find the soothing aroma of coffee from this shop relaxing. And for frequent customers who come at 7 and are familiar of the place, they never miss seeing the girl who sat at the far end of the room, sitting at the same table at the same couch at the same time everyday.

Down at the farthest corner, Haruhi was seated at the couch she was dearly fond of. It had been two years since she has discovered the place and since then, never in her day had she not bought coffee and sat on the same couch, at the same table with her laptop on top waiting for her to start tapping on to the keys. It was another stressing day for her. Taking political science was no joke for it was harder than getting into Ouran. She had deadlines everyday – passing reaction papers, narrative reports, and research works. What more if she was on her thesis making already.

She took a sip of her blazing hot coffee a little too fast than what she had meant. After forcibly swallowing the hot beverage, afraid of spitting it out because it would be too wasteful, she ended up teary-eyed and quite hot. So she stood up leaving everything at the table and got some cold water to cool herself up a bit. As she was filling her paper cup with water, she heard a very familiar voice speaking to the woman behind the counter. Apparently, the man was speaking in a formal tone though the voice was very hard to forget. Turning around, she met eyes with the man who owned the said voice.

"Haruhi! Is that you?" asked the man. Formality dropped and nostalgia came in. The man approached Haruhi, hugged her and added, "It's been a long time."

"Nice to meet you too, Kaoru." Replied Haruhi choking a bit. Kaoru released Haruhi from the hug and Haruhi immediately took the chance of drinking the half-filled content of her paper cup. "What brings you to this side of town, Kaoru?"

"I'm here to do some errands for Tamaki. Tono's getting married" Kaoru informed as they were heading their way to Haruhi's seat.

"Really? Tamaki's getting married!" exclaimed a shocked Haruhi. Since after the club's high school graduation, they've agreed to drop the '-senpai' but the petty name-calling remains to Haruhi's dismay. Both were already settled on the couches.

"He hasn't told you yet?"

"Last time we talked was a year ago. And we were IM-ing then"

"Probably wanted to tell you personally"

"Maybe so… How long have they been engaged?"

"Three months but they've been dating since a year ago."

"Who's the girl? Have you met her?"

"An Izumi, you've probably heard of them. And no, I haven't met them. "

"The family that's currently suing the Ootori group. How's Kyouya taking it?" asked Haruhi with an evident hint of interest. She closed her laptop figuring that she would have to do her report when she gets to school. Talking with an old friend is better than doing the boring report about how the Parliament system started, she weighed.

"Both of them aren't actually talking. Even before the legal battle began. I haven't even kept in touch with Kyouya these past few months."

"Oh, is that so."

"Have you kept in touch with him?"

"Well, we do talk on the phone once a month but he never mentioned having a feud with Tamaki," said Haruhi. Actually, we never even talk about him. All that we chat about on the phone were more about our own little worlds, thought Haruhi.

"So what do you talk about? Huh?" asked a sly Kaoru.

"Nothing that concerns you, Kaoru" replied a blunt Haruhi.

Silence engulfed the two for a while. Haruhi sipped her coffee rather cautiously obviously scared of burning her tongue again while Kaoru was fidgeting in his seat. It looked as if he was texting. And he was. It was Hikaru on the other end. Was it evil twin scheming or business they were talking about, Haruhi had no idea about it. Kaoru was about to start another conversation when Haruhi abruptly asked.

"Where's Hikaru?"

"He's around the corner. Texted me that he was coming."

"Oh. It's been a while since we've seen each other," said an absent-minded Haruhi. She drank the last portions of her coffee when Kaoru suddenly pulled her arm and dragged her outside the store along with her belongings. Haruhi was taken aback and Kaoru knew that she was reminiscing the really awful fight she and Hikaru had when they last met.

It was during the summer just after the graduation. The whole club was celebrating at one of Hunny's private beaches at the Caribbean that was partially a training ground for the CIA. Everybody was having fun while Haruhi, as usual, was totally being a killjoy to the twins. They wanted her to wear their latest swimwear design and Haruhi thought that it looked very nude. Unfortunately for Haruhi, the twins were successful in making her use the prototype. During the afternoon while Haruhi was sitting at the bar, the caretaker of the beach happened to see Haruhi and miserably tried to hit on her. It was a good thing that the other boys were there just in time because the pedophile already had plans for her. Haruhi felt ashamed, for the first time, and blamed the twins. Hikaru, who had a mouth that wouldn't shut up without a fight heated things up by starting an argument with Haruhi. The details were sketchy and sensitive to bring up. After that day, both friends never spoke a word with each other.

Kaoru and Haruhi were crossing the street already when Haruhi's trance-like state broke. At what seemed like an instant to her, Haruhi was facing Hikaru already. Both of them were staring straight into one another's eyes. Unknowingly, their faces started to heat up and a strong tinge of pink was already painted across their cheeks. Kaoru saw it all and he held all temptation of laughing aloud. However, a Hitachiin is always a Hitachiin. Kaoru was taping everything and he would be watching this when he gets home. At least he'd have a good laugh from all these heated stuff going on, he mentally noted.

With a snap of Kaoru's fingers, both sides of the staring party reeled back into reality.

"Sorry!" both screamed out together. Kaoru couldn't resist laughing so he let it all out. Haruhi and Hikaru suddenly came back to their real senses and everything that came after happened like there never were wounds inflicted.

Though sadly the small reunion had to stop for the meantime since Haruhi had classes at 10 am to 5 pm, the trio decided to spend the night at a club to celebrate their little reunion. Haruhi was hesitant at first but the twins still had their charm of successfully persuading Haruhi. Being the good twins who are on a business trip, they decided to drop Haruhi to school since they'd be passing it going to the Hitachiin warehouse.

At school, Haruhi had to battle her way through the crowd of guys, whom after several merciless rejections, who still swoon over Haruhi. Haruhi never found interest in one of them neither on the concept of love. For her, becoming a lawyer had to go first before anything else. It was her dream. And though she had crushes here and there during high school, she always had the strength to suppress them.

Haruhi was already seated at the far end of the classroom, a spot she always favored. Haruhi found it queer sometimes but her liking to sit at a place where she could see everything made her feel secure. Just as she was emptying her bag and setting up her laptop, somebody approached her.

"Is somebody seated beside you?" the male voice asked.

"None, I guess," Haruhi replied.

"Do you mind if I sit here, then?"

"No not at all," she replied and after her answer, Haruhi heard shuffling of books and papers. Not once had she turned round to see who is sitting next to her. Haruhi was busy finishing her report that was due five minutes before the bell is to ring. She had no time to chat with the guy since her mind was really focused on getting her work done. The guy, on the other hand, knew that Haruhi wasn't someone to bother when busy. The whole university knows how bitchy she could get. There even have been rumors spreading around concerning Haruhi being a life-sucking monster if crossed. Some had even considered her to be an urban legend there. For the reasons behind those, Haruhi never cared to know.

The quick buzzing of her portable printer echoed throughout the room. It sure is handy, Haruhi mentally noted about the printer. After stapling the report and passing it to the professor, the guy beside her, whom until now she hasn't taken the liberty of taking a glimpse of how he looked, attempted to start a conversation with her.

"So, I guess you're done with your homework, Miss Fujioka?" inquired the man.

"Yeah," she plainly answered.

Being the dumb guy he was, he didn't have anymore thoughts to throw or even use to light up a conversation with Haruhi. So school went on like it was another ordinary day in Haruhi's life.

Night fell in and the trio was on their way to the club. Haruhi was exhausted from all the schoolwork. Too exhausted to be exact. But spending the night with friends is still something that she can't refuse. The three were in the twins' car, talking.

"How was school Haruhi?" Kaoru inquired.

"Tiring."

"So do you have a boyfriend?' Hikaru suddenly blurted out.

"No. Why?" Haruhi asked, puzzled.

"Nothing… So, why don't you have a boyfriend, Haruhi? Surely, there are many eligible guys there at the Ivy."

"I don't like to have one"

"But you do have a crush, right?"

"No." She replied. Hikaru felt silent. His friend hadn't changed. Or so he thought.

"So, are you ready to go party Haru-chan?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi just nodded.

The limo took an abrupt turn to the hotel the twins were staying at and Haruhi, who was in between the twins slid and fell on Hikaru's lap. Though the car was already driving at a normal rate, Haruhi didn't move a bit from her currently awkward position. Hikaru was rosy red already and Kaoru was sniggering devilishly mouthing, "Suits you for asking too much."

Inside the hotel room, they guided Haruhi inside. As she went in, the most beautiful cocktail dress any woman would die to have was facing Haruhi face on. Wide-eyed and amazed, Haruhi asked.

"You guys made this dress?" Haruhi asked while feeling the fabric. The boys nodded.

"It's yours for free. Just a reunion gift we both wanted to give you 'coz we missed our little play bunny. Wear it." The boys declared in unison.

For the first time, Haruhi wasn't dragged to the changing room to change into a Hitachiin original. The silky blue cocktail dress fit her exactly. And it was a pleasant sight to see.

The three were heading into the club with every man's jaw drop at the sight of Haruhi. Though she is a commoner and yet to be known in high-class society, her do that night emphasized on all her assets. The twins surely knew Haruhi too well. Everybody who were [resent started whispering clearly surprised on who the newcomer was. Meanwhile, Haruhi being Haruhi, immediately raced to the buffet table to feast on the scrumptious Ootoro presentably laid there.

Consumed with the Ootoro, Haruhi hadn't noticed that the club was exclusively reserved for an engagement party. Just after consuming three-fourths of the Ootoro available, someone announced that the hosts of the party had just arrived.

A blonde-haired man clad in a handsomely tailored black tuxedo entered hand-in-hand with a woman who was probably the same age as Haruhi. Both of them came in with smiles but as soon as the blonde man saw Haruhi, the smile on his face immediately vanished. The press hadn't noticed except for the woman who was with Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins.

Subtly but immediately, Tamaki maneuvered himself and his fiancé to where Haruhi was. Shock was clear on both Haruhi and Tamaki's faces. On Haruhi's part, though she hadn't admitted to herself that she did have feelings for Tamaki once or twice in her lifetime, she felt a little betrayed and confused. Betrayed for she had totally no idea that Tamaki was getting married for who knows when. It was never publicized until now, she thought. And confused because she always thought that Tamaki would be the one who'd be waiting for her. I'm so conceited, she whispered to herself. Everything sank into her like a whirlpool and the twins knew it, too. They were heading their way towards Haruhi but Tamaki was the first one to get there.

"Hi Haruhi. I never expected you to come tonight" Tamaki greeted with a huge but shocked grin painted across his face.

Haruhi, who of all people wanted to reply, hadn't any chance when she just fainted head on to the marble floor.


	2. The Big Proposal

**Chapter 2: The Big Proposal**

Too much schoolwork, Ootoro, and all the Tamaki engagement sure drove Haruhi to the floor. Everybody who had seen what happened suddenly rushed around the fallen Haruhi. Gasps, whispers and a whole lot of nonsense, in Haruhi's opinion, came swirling around the room. Even Tamaki, as he usually is, went panicking, running around the room babbling out the worst of his inner mind theater antics.

"Oh, my dear Haruhi, my only daughter, I just came here to greet you then you come fainting all over. It is so not you. Please don't do this to me, I've been a good father to you since high school."

And that was just part of what Tamaki was blabbering about. Luckily, the twins came finally to the rescue. Kaoru, who had better communication skills than Hikaru, was the one who entertained the crowd while Hikaru, the supposedly hero of the chapter, carried Haruhi out of the club and into the limo. Getting Haruhi out was a success for even Tamaki, who was still engrossed in his inner mind theater, didn't notice a thing.

Down at a shabby looking dojo at the center of Tokyo, amidst the screeching railroad noise and high-pitched karate shouts, a cute child-like voice answered the ringing phone.

"Hello! Mitskuni here!" he says.

"Hi, Hunny-senpai! It's me, Kyouya. Is Mori there with you?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes. He's here. He's listening through the bug your company installed last month."

"Oh. Good. Say, senpai, are you two busy this weekend?"

"Are we, Takashi?" Asks Hunny through the bugged phone line. Takashi nods a 'no'. Kyouya on the other hand purses his lips.

"Nope, why?" Hunny replies to Kyouya.

"I'd like to invite you two to lunch since I'm arriving there on Friday and there are some things – that I have to discuss with you." Said Kyouya.

"Okay. Where should we meet Kyouya-chan?"

"At the hotel where I'm staying. The Plaza. Meet me there Saturday 11:30"

"Sure thing. Is that all?"

"Yes. Goodbye, senpai."

And both lines were cut. On Kyouya's side, just after he dropped the phone, his assistant came in with the details regarding Hunny and Mori's whereabouts. Well, the reason why the two were staying in that shabby dojo. Apparently, according to Kyouya's sources, the two wanted to share a bit of their martial art knowledge to little kids who had nothing to do during spring break. It was expected of them, thought Kyouya as he smirked the way he always did when something was brewing at the back of his head.

The day after the unladylike faint was much like the day before only worse for Haruhi. She woke up with a headache that was excruciatingly painful. It felt like her head could crack into two in any minute. Like breaking an egg by cracking it on a marble counter although in Haruhi's case, she earned a huge bump on her head. Just as she was going to declare the day as destroyed already, she felt something cold on her aching bump and something warm around her waist.

"It seems that he spent the night tending to me." Haruhi thought. A sudden snore came out from Hikaru that made Haruhi giggle automatically. This woke him up.

"You're awake." Hikaru said with a yawn. He was half-awake at the time and unaware of his current position. Both were on the hotel room's bed and Hikaru being really tired, accidentally dropped the ice pack making it fall off exactly on his face. This gave him a little waking-up and a good reminder of what he was doing to Haruhi. Seeing that he was totally advancing on her, he immediately removed his arm around her waist and turned to the other side of the bed uselessly trying to hide his red-hot cheeks. Haruhi, who was very naive, was puzzled but decided to keep quiet and close her eyes once again.

"It's good to have rich bastards as friends," she thought. "They can be really l –," but she was cut by Kaoru when he gleefully entered the room with room service.

"Good morning, Haruhi! I hope you're hungry 'coz I called for room service. Told them to bring OOTORO, your –," said Kaoru but he was unceremoniously cut by Haruhi when she ran out of the room and headed to the bathroom. She shut the door. After which, the twins could only hear the weirdest, most disgusting sounds that anyone can imagine a person can do when in the toilets.

"She probably had enough Ootoro, brother." Said Hikaru.

"Too bad. The Ootoro here is good." Replied Kaoru. "So, had a good time sleeping beside her?" Kaoru got no reply but a pillow directly headed towards him.

It took a few minutes before Haruhi had the chance to get out of the bathroom upright. She felt drunk and the sound of ootoro just made her throw up. It just reminded her of what happened the night before and it got her embarrassed all over again. The scene itself made her want to throw up. For her, she felt like she just wanted to vomit all events that took place last night.

Refusing to be rude to her friends, she tried hard to manage a huge smile while coming out of the bathroom. Kaoru actually waited for her by the door and escorted her towards the dining table. Truth be told, the suite that the twins took was huge. It looked more like a bungalow with the rooms it had. Haruhi was currently facing a table filled with the usual breakfast food. No sign of ootoro.

"The twins must have figured the reason why I threw up," she thought.

"Do you have classes today?" Kaoru broke out.

"Yes, I have," replied Haruhi.

"Do _you _want to go to school today?" asked Hikaru. Haruhi had to think to that question. Did she really want to go to school today? With her head swelling twice as large as it used to be.

"Yes, I would like to," _if it means having to deal with deadlines again to distract me from everything, _she mentally added. Haruhi had gotten over the humiliation part. What's bothering her is the fact that she could have at least said hello to Tamaki. Or better yet have a proper conversation with him. It's been a year since both of them communicated (_what an awful word._). The twins were giving off a puzzled face then mysteriously headed to the bedroom. Surely, something was going on.

"_I better ask him out to coffee this Friday,"_ Haruhi thought. _"It's the least I could do after ruining his engagement party."_ All this she was contemplating while the twins dressed her up for school. Though the two were hesitant in sending Haruhi to school at her currently dazed state, Hikaru and Kaoru agreed to send her as long as they could dress her up for school.

Clad in an empire-cut sundress, Haruhi climbed out of the twins' limo with her bag and laptop. _Another boring school day, I guess, _she thought.

Down at the Suoh mansion, inside Tamaki's room, his phone rang. His fiancé, Rima, answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Tamaki's phone?" asked a female voice.

"Yes. May I ask who is this?"

"It's Haruhi Fujioka. May I have a word with him? If it's fine."

"Oh, you're the girl who fainted last night?"

"Indeed. I was" An embarrassed Haruhi answered.

"The dress you wore was cute."

"Thanks." Her sweat dropped.

"No prob. BTW, you can talk to Tamaki. TAAMMAAKIII!!" God, the woman can be loud.

"Hello? Haruhi?" It was Tamaki.

"Hi….uh…Can we talk?"

"Well, we are talking. What's wrong Haruhi?"

"I mean have a proper conversation. Face-to-face"

"Sure. When's the date?"

"Are you free today? At 3?"

"Yeah, I think so. HONEY, DO WE HAVE AN APPOINTMENT AT THREE?" The two were so made for each other. _What would their kids look like when they have them? _Thought Haruhi.

"Yes, I am free. Where should we meet?" said Tamaki.

"At the coffee shop. Le' Amour."

"Sure thing. Bye"

**Narita Airport**

A tall and handsome Kyouya was walking with his laptop towards the exit. He entered the car and as usual, started dialing numbers through his phone. He was calling home informing them that he has arrived but was staying at a hotel and having coffee at three. The twenty-one year old sure talks like an old businessman. Then, he dialed another number. And a familiar female voice answered.

Calling Tamaki made Haruhi pretty nervous. But after the call, she felt pretty happy. It seems that the girl he's marrying is just like him. Noisy and lively. Just as she was heading to her next class, her phone rang. It was Hikaru.

"Hey, Haru-chan?"

'Yes?"

"Are you free at three?"

"No. Why?"

"You left some things here and Kaoru and I (hey don't include me in your schemes!) Shut up! As I was saying, we (I'm working on the designs. Don't include me) wanted to bring you your things personally."

"Oh" was the only thing she could say after she giggled at the should-be subtle quarrel the twins were making her hear.

"I guess another time, Haru-chan?"

"Yes, I guess so. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. At least we hung out yesterday."

"Uh-huh. Hey, listen, I got to go, my professor's already here."

Hikaru wanted to answer but Haruhi already dropped the line. Poor Hikaru.

Classes were about to start and the professor was going on and on about a new topic. It was about the Labor code and the History of how laws related to these started.

"Sho clash, zhurring the Victorian feeriod when Induzztrilizashhun flourized, factories needed more workers. Veemen and kids had to work and there…" the prof. had to go on and on and on.

Haruhi felt like she was studying in Ouran again with what the teacher was saying. As she was starting to daydream, her seatmate broke her bubble.

"Hey, Haruhi. What's with the outfit?"

"Why, d'you like it?"

"Looks like a Hitachiin dress."

"It is." Replied Haruhi and her friend was wide-eyed.

"How did you get hold of it?"

"They gave it to me."

"Who?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Y-you kn-now them?"

"Yes, why?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAa!!!!!" she screamed and the whole class was facing Haruhi and her friend in a matter of seconds. The professor, hearing nothing and noticing nothing, was still engrossed in his Victorian age discussion. The friend was a bit embarrassed but too overwhelmed to bother.

_"At least there's some entertainment around here"_, thought Haruhi.

"So, are you and the Hitachiins close?" Her friend asked.

"Yes."

"How did you meet?"

"High school classmates." _We're even club mates. _She added mentally. And another scream was heard inside the classroom. Haruhi's Political science classmates sure are weird sometimes.

It was two-thirty in the afternoon and Tamaki was getting ready for his afternoon tea date with Haruhi. His fiancé didn't mind, knowing that they were, after all schoolmates during high school. Rima was just shocked that Haruhi was actually a girl.

"Honey, I'm going" said Tamaki.

"Sure thing. Say 'Hi' to Haruhi for me, dear"

"Will do." Tamaki said as he kissed the girl on the cheek and left.

Two-forty-five and Haruhi was practically running down the hall towards the entrance. Fifteen minutes until her afternoon tea date with Tamaki. She crossed the street and ran two blocks from the university. She arrived on time and found her way to her favorite couch to find another man seated. The man with dark hair, oval rimless glasses was typing through his laptop not minding the girl staring down at him.

It was Kyouya, Haruhi recognized. But there was something different about him. He looked…old.

"Kyouya?" Haruhi called out. He looked up and Haruhi noticed that his hair was longer. Kyouya, on the other hand, was very busy that it took him half a minute to register who the person who called out his name was.

"Haruhi?" He said with his brows knitted.

"Haruhi!" Another cheerful voice, in tune with the shop's doorbell, called out. Haruhi knowing that the two were not in speaking terms hurriedly pushed Tamaki to the other side of the shop mouthing to Kyouya an "I'm sorry, call you another time," sentence.

Hurriedly dragging him towards the farthest seat, Haruhi technically threw Tamaki towards the soft couch causing him to do another comic gesture. It made Haruhi wonder why the guy didn't enter show business instead.

"Coffee or tea?" Haruhi hurriedly asked.

"Tea, please."

"Cake or cookies?"

"Cake please." Tamaki answered and Haruhi headed to the counter to buy themselves what they wanted. After returning to her seat, and while both of them were waiting for their tea, the two started to chat.

"So what's up?" Tamaki asked.

"Wanted to chat. It's been a year already."

"Yeah. So you've seen my fiancé, Rima?"

"Yes, I even talked to her on the phone this morning."

"So, what do you think?"

"You two were meant for each other."

"Wow. And I though that we were the ones meant for each other since high school."

"You knew I always turned you down."

"Like now?" and before Tamaki would start sulking in his seat, Haruhi interjected.

"You're engaged. I'm the one who should be turned down."

"So you were hoping?" and Haruhi fell silent. She did at one point. One really little point in her life.

"At one point." _Wow. How could I be so open?_ Haruhi thought.

"And you never told me?"

"Never had tome for it."

"Oh really." Then there was silence. Surely both of them didn't want the waiter to eavesdrop on their conversation. So while they man was giving out their orders, the two were thinking of lines to start a new conversation.

"So how's school?"

"Boring but I'm majoring already. You? How's business doing?"

"It's great having to close a deal with the Izumi's although…" Tamaki was hesitant.

"Although what?"

"Although that's the reason why Kyouya and I aren't talking anymore. I know he's in here. At the far end –,"

"At my favorite seat."

"But I think that's another thing to discuss."

"No. Please continue."

"Well, it was a year ago when I started dating Rima. Kyouya was alright with it but when we were already 6 months dating and her company sued Kyouya's for apparently neglecting the deal, Kyouya told me to break up with her. Well, I didn't and the two of us had a row. After getting into a verbal and physical fight, we never spoke to one another again."

"Harsh."

"Well, Kyouya had his reasons. He just didn't want to share it with me. But it's amazing that he didn't cut the deal between our company and His. But now that the Izuma and Suoh empires are joining, I don't know if Kyouya's gonna cut the deal."

"I hope not."

"Me, too." Said Tamaki.

"So Haruhi, have you been dating anybody?"

"No. You guys have been asking me that a lot lately."

"Who guys?"

"You and the twins."

"Well, daddy doesn't want my daughter to become an old maid." Said Tamaki while playing the father role. He sure never falters in playing that act.

"Anyway, are you willing to be in speaking terms with him again?"

"Of course. I've been wanting to ever since." Tamaki said just in time when Kyouya passed by on the sidewalk towards his car. He and Tamaki had eye contact for a second and it even seemed like Kyouya heard the whole conversation.

"So do you really want to be friends again?"

"Yes. Oh and speaking of. Haruhi, can you do me a favor?"

"Could you go out with Kyouya?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi was surprised that her jaw dropped. Literally.


	3. Internship?

**Chapter 3: Intern**

Haruhi literally gaped at Tamaki's statement. He, asking her to date the Shadow King was too much of a favor. After a moment of taking in the question Haruhi closed her mouth. She frowned and looked scornfully at Tamaki. Just by the look, definitely Haruhi refused but Tamaki wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Why wouldn't you want to date Kyouya?" asked Tamaki.

"Because he's a friend."

"Can't you take your friendship with him to another level?"

"I thought the topic here was about you two fixing your friendship?"

"Uh..well yeah. That's why I want you to date him."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Well, if I'm your friend and he's your girlfriend, your friend is gonna be his friend, too."

"That's just forcing him to be friends with you again and that's stupid."

"Oh come on Haruhi. Please."

"No." She replied bluntly.

"Oh pretty please?" begged Tamaki whilst battling his lashes. All women who had seen the scene Tamaki was making melted in their seat. Haruhi didn't look even once at him knowing she had doubts if she could handle the so-called power of Tamaki's _puppy dog eyes. _" I beg of you Haruhi. Just date the guy!" said a frustrated Tamaki.

"YES DATE HIM!" declared the swarm of girls who have been hooked with Tamaki's 'princely' antics.

Haruhi was shocked with the coffee shop's outburst that she hadn't any power to reply to it. Even the shop's employees had to stop what they were doing and voluntarily joined forces with Tamaki in pleading to the girl. Unfortunately, Haruhi was stubborn. And she knew for a fact the implications if she indeed agreed to Tamaki's proposal. Haruhi's eyes were blank, her face was emotionless, and with only a 'see you later' courtesy of goodbye to Tamaki, she left the shop and went wherever her feet brought her.

Kyouya was in his hotel room, sitting at the little coffee table with his laptop. He was typing the company's financial statement due in two hours. As he was typing, his mind flew into some… things that he, according to him, has to deal with. He kept on typing on his keyboard until the room's doorbell rang. Kyouya then immediately closed his laptop, and headed to the door. It was Mori and Hunny. Apparently, Kyouya moved their date earlier than expected.

"Hi Kyou-chan!"

"Hi Hunny-senpai. Mori-senpai. Please come in" Kyouya greeted while nodding towards Mori.

"Take a seat, I'll be calling for room service. Any requests?"

"Strawberry cake and green tea for me!" a cheerful request from Hunny.

"I'll have whatever Mitskuni has," requested Mori.

Kyouya headed to the phone, dialed some numbers and went on with his requests. Feeling the need that the requests be brought up immediately, Kyouya, being the good talker he was, courteously demanded that it be brought up immediately. The staff, on the other hand, knowing Kyouya's capabilities as a businessman, took priority in catering to his needs. As the three were waiting, they had a little small talk.

"So Kyou-chan, how are you?" asked Hunny.

"I'm fine, senpai. How about you? How come you're working in the shabby dojo at the center of Tokyo?"

"Well, me and Takashi wanted to…what's the word? Share! Me and Takashi wanted to share our talent with the little kids."

"How thoughtful," commented Kyouya quietly. Then the doorbell rang. It was room service.

The boy suited up in the hotel's uniform went inside and delivered what Kyouya had ordered him to. The scene was quiet the whole time. Hunny was curiously looking at the boy who just beamed at him when he noticed Hunny staring at him. Takashi, on the other hand, was looking at Hunny in his usual protective way. Meanwhile, Kyouya was quietly busying himself on how to open up the conversation regarding his…request. It took a while until the shuffling of plates, teacups and teaspoons subsided. Kyouya waited for his cue to get down to business.

"Are we settled to get down to business, senpai?" Kyouya inquired. Both nodded in agreement.

"Well, I was wondering if you would permit yourselves to help me… arrange the business conference I'm having in the next month." Started Kyouya while the two nodded for him to continue. "And the clients who are coming are, well, martial arts enthusiasts. So knowing that the two of you are very familiar on that field, I figured you're the best that I could ask assistance from."

"Okay. Kyou-chan. We'll do it for you!" blurted Hunny, leaving Kyouya quite puzzled. "No need for business talk. Besides, I wanna go to bed early tonight, right Takashi."

Kyouya nodded that he understood. _I'll send him a written report on the clients' background. They know how these things go, anyway. _Kyouya contemplated as the two visitors proceeded out of his hotel room.

"That was a boring meeting, Takashi"

"Hmm…"

"And I thought he was asking us for help with Haru-chan." And Hunny dozed off in Mori's arms.

Haruhi's feet brought her to the place she felt the safest, home. She went inside her home finding her dad sitting in front of the television watching his favorite Japanese Soap Opera. Realizing that someone was at the door, Ranka-san stood up during a commercial and asked, "Who's there? Haruhi?"

"Yes, dad, I'm home." Haruhi answered. In an instant, her father came rushing into Haruhi, hugging her very tightly that made her cough. Ranka-san, engrossed by the moment he was sharing with his daughter, didn't notice Haruhi purpling up and squirming really hard under his hug. Thinking that she better tell her dad before she dies, Haruhi said, "D-d-ad, you're *cough* ch-chok-k-ing me!"

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry," Ranka apologized as he let go of his daughter. He, rather she, hasn't seen Haruhi in more than a week. Most probably the reason why he was hugging her to death.

"So honey, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Haruhi answered.

"Are you dating any guys?" he inquired with a hint of acridity in it.

"No,dad," she replied, "Why the hell are they all asking me that?" she added muttering.

"Oh, it's because you're looking rosy, dear."

"Rosy?"

"Yes, your cheeks are."

"I don't understand you."

"You're blushing, Haruhi. Now tell daddy whose harassing you."

"No one, really."

"Oh, really? Was it that Tamaki guy who tried to molest you during highschool?"

"He did not molest me, dad. Besides, who told you that I was with him?"

"A reliable source you need not to know."

"Was it Kyouya?" Haruhi asked a little irritated at the thought that he was still reporting her activities to her dad.

"I'm not telling."

"Oh, come on."

"Yes."

"Geez." And Haruhi went in her room, slammed the door and was really irritated on how things were going. _Why is this day filled with Kyouya? God, is this some kind of punishment? _Haruhi thought.

She laid on her bed and tried to doze off when all of a sudden, her phone rang. She tried ignoring it but the person calling sure is persistent, she thought. He won't leave a message but he'd keep on calling. So giving up trying to doze off while her damn phone was ringing, Haruhi answered it.

"Who's this?" she asked a little too feisty.

"Oh, I'm sorry Haruhi. But this is Kyouya," he started. _Great! Now it is him talking, _thought Haruhi.

"Oh, Hi! No, I'm sorry."

"No, it is my fault. Please let me take the blame."

"Fine. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to check up on you."

"Wow, the great Kyouya Ootori actually has feelings." Said a cranky and sarcastic Haruhi.

"Yes, I do have feelings Haruhi. So how are you?" replied a cool Kyouya. Talking with Haruhi made him quite nervous just by the tone she was using with him since she picked up the phone.

"I'm fine, senpai. Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"No need. I got my answer. Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight too."

Haruhi threw her phone somewhere in her room and turned to her side. In a matter of minutes, Haruhi totally dozed off. She didn't notice her father leaving for work. She was having a good snore when she started to have a dream.

_Haruhi was standing in the middle of a beautiful botanical garden. Everything around her smelled fragrant and things just felt pleasant. She tried exploring the place to find a little gazebo weaved from flowering vines and mini palm trees around it. Inside, she saw six furry animals frolicking around a large lion. The Lion had a black mane and eyes that were piercing through her. Though Haruhi was dreaming, it felt as if those eyes were looking at her in real life. It was silent but very passionate or…deadly? She got caught up looking at the lion giving less time to scan the Kangaroo jumping in and out of the gazebo, the Grizzly bear hugging the blonde bunny, and the two hyenas who looked really the same unless you squinted to see the difference in their fur. It was a sight for Haruhi. Even if it started to rain in the garden, she never left her spot and the dark lion just kept staring just like she was to it. It just seemed like a second to her just when the lion when out of the gazebo and hastily pranced on her…_causing Haruhi to wake up.

"It was just a dream. God, and I thought I was gonna be eaten by a lion." She said to herself. It was 5 am. Just in time to start her day. She had work at the law firm near the university. She had planned to work since after graduating Ouran. Haruhi thought it a good idea to expose herself to the world she would be living in after school. That's why she works as a receptionist during the weekends.

Haruhi took a bath and dressed up. She wanted a cup of good coffee so she decided to go down to her favorite coffee shop and have good coffee as well as good breakfast.

Haruhi can smell the sweet and inviting coffee just as she was going around the block where the coffee shop was. She took a deep breath while pacing a bit faster towards Le' Amour. After what seemed like a long time for her, she finally reached the coffee shop. She pushed the door and led herself inside. Practically knowing how the system goes inside, she lined up, bought her coffee and proceeded to her favorite spot while waiting for the bread and noodle breakfast she ordered. Haruhi sure had a weird breakfast combo with coffee. Just as she turned her head to the seat she was supposedly gonna take, she noticed that there was already somebody sitting. Haruhi thought the figure sitting was familiar so she decided to approach the man. _I'm using contacts and I still can't see a thing, _Haruhi thought.

"Good morning, Kyouya!" Haruhi beamed as soon as she recognized who the tall figure sitting was. She practically forgot her feisty and snobbish behavior towards the guy the night before.

Kyouya looked up from the newspaper he was reading, greeted Haruhi and invited her to sit with him.

"This is new, you're up at 6." Started Haruhi making Kyouya look up again from his newspaper.

"I have some matters I have to attend to."

"May I ask what kind of matters?"

"Business of course."

"Then why are you here?"

"Well, my business concerns you." Kyouya started as he put down his newspaper and took a sip of his black coffee before continuing. "Haruhi, are you busy next month?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I'm having this business conference next month down at the beach where the club once had a vacation. I think you recall it very well, Haruhi."

"What's it got to do with me?"

"The people I'm meeting are very popular and powerful people. I am currently working out a multimillion dollar deal with them and by the next month, I am sure, things are going to get busier but you know, these guys like to have comfort and work hand-in-hand. So I'm giving them that and I need someone to help me while I'm going to arrange everything. That's where you come along." Explained Kyouya. Haruhi looked puzzled. Kyouya gave a loud sigh and continued. "Haruhi, would you accept to be my assistant starting the next month until the deal is done?"

"How about my job there at the law firm?"

"I own it."

"Oh. School's over by the next month. I'm gonna begin my thesis writing."

"So?" asked Kyouya, quite impatient because Haruhi started talking by herself leaving him staring at her.

"Sure. Oh-"

"Don't worry. Your dad has already agreed. I'm paying you triple your salary. Plus the benefits that managers usually have. I'll drop by you house and give you the contract for you to read. I have an appointment in half an hour so I better go. Thank you for accepting Haruhi. See you soon."

"You too, senpai. Give me a ring!"

"I will," and Kyouya stood up and went out of the shop and into his car. Haruhi's breakfast came. She ate it heartily quite excited at her new job knowing that she'd be earning triple her current salary. After eating, she walked to the other street where the law firm, which she just knew that the firm was owned by Kyouya, was. _So that's why dad hadn't any complains when I told him I was working there. Sneaky rich bastard, _Haruhi thought and released a small giggle.

It was 10 am and Haruhi has gone from sleepy to dead busy. She has been answering a number of calls from different sorts of people who're finding good lawyers to those who just call to tell a prank or find a phone-pal. By 12 noon, Haruhi's stomach was grumbling and lunchtime wasn't until 1 pm. She was thinking of all sorts of distractions from her hunger when along came Tamaki and his fiancé boisterously twirling their way inside the firm. Apparently, the two were there to visit a friend.

"Hi Haruhi!" called out Tamaki.

"Oh, Tamaki. Hi Rima!" Haruhi greeted.

"Have you had your lunch?" asked Rima.

"No, not yet. My lunch isn't until 1."

"Good. The two of us haven't had it yet. Tamaki and I are going up to meet with Ootori's lawyer. Would you mind if you'd wait for us and have lunch together with me and Tamaki"

"Oh sure. I won't mind."

"Great!"

"Spectacular!" said Tamaki. _Can he get more theatrical than this? _Asked Haruhi mentally. The two went up knowing the way to where they were supposed to be and Haruhi continued on with her job.

By 1:30, the couple had finished their appointment and went down to fetch haruhi. Being rich as they were, they brought Haruhi to their favorite high-class restaurant. Which was… and hour drive from Haruhi's workplace. Once haruhi knew that the time getting to the place ate up her lunchbreak, Haruhi started fidgeting in her seat. Rima noticed and said.

"Oh, don't worry. They're not gonna fire you." Haruhi just smiled and tried to push away the thought of what its gonna look like when she goes back probably three hours late.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Haruhi gaped at it. For a restaurant, it looked like a large mansion. And the place oddly smelled of salt and sand. As she went walked into the terrace, she hunch was right. There was a beach.

"Do you like it Haruhi?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah. Do you own it?"

"No, but Rima's family does. They cook really good ootoro here."

"Oh."

"Come, I think lunch is ready." So the two of them joined Rima and feasted on their lunch. During tea did they talk, as in really talk.

"So Haruhi, Tamaki says you don't date. Is it true?"

"Yes."

"Oh my, You're a very pretty girl and you don't date. How come?" Rima asked, suddenly shifting in her maternal mode.

"I don't really have the time."

"Oh. Well… Okay then let's not take too long. Haruhi, could you be my maid of honor?"

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Well, Rima and I have been talking lately and we thought of you. And well… Could you be? It's two months from now."

"Uh…sure." She agreed hesitantly. _First I'm an assistant, then I'm the maid of honor. I thought I was going to be a lawyer?_


	4. One Month Later

**A/N: **Thank you to all those who've reviewed and had simply read the fanfic. I hope I get more hits after this if not reviews. :D –orlaives-

**Chapter 4: A Month Later**

"_Hey, Haruhi, could you be my bridesmaid?"_

"_Haruhi, could you do me a favor?"_

"_Haruhi, get this for me…"_

"_Haruhi, will you marry me?"_

"STOP IT! AHHHHHHH!!!!" and she sprang out of bed as if she was bitten by a bed bug.

"A dream *pant* just a dream *pant*"

"Miss Fujioka, it's time to wake up. Ootori-sama has been calling you for half an hour already. Ma'am, I've already taken the liberty of picking out your outfit for the day seeing that you've had jetlag and had been having a nightmare. Please wake up and take a bath."

"Thank you. Please go and tell Kyouya I'm sorry and that I'm coming."

"Apology accepted Haruhi. I believe your bath is getting cold." Came a voice from an unknown source.

"Wh-ho's t-that?"

"It's me, Kyouya. I'm at your bedside table."

"You can fit there?"

"*sigh* There's a walkie-talkie there."

"So you've heard everything."

"What everything?"

"Nothing. I'm taking a bath. See you in a bit"

"You better be." And Kyouya silently chuckled.

Haruhi stepped into the bath groggily. She shivered a bit feeling that the water sure was cold. She gingerly bathed herself under the cold water and started to daydream… about an unforgettable moment of the past month.

It was Monday, 2 days after Rima asked her to be her maid-of-honor. She woke up in her usual school-day routine skipping coffee at Le' Amour. Since the Host club has bombarded into her life again, coffee wasn't needed to wake her up during cold mornings. Haruhi was in her technical writing class, clearly to prepare her for her dissertation. She was attentive today since she woke up having a strong feeling that nobody would unceremoniously destroy her schedule for the day. Well, that is, until after International Law – lunch break.

Haruhi was walking home thinking that it'd be nice to have a spicy home-cooked meal just enough to energize her for the rest of the day. She was about to finish the last climb of stairs when she heard familiarly boisterous voices that blended pretty well with each other. When she turned around the corner, her guess was right. It was the twins. _So much for having a peaceful Monday, _she thought.

"Hi, Haruhi!" the twins said in unison while running to her and giving her 'the death hug'.

"H-hi, y-you're choking m-me!"

"Oh sorry!" said the twins while releasing her.

"Why are you here?" asked Haruhi, apparently unhappy to see them.

"Tut. Tut, Haruhi. What's with the frown and the tone?" asked Kaoru, turning all motherly.

"Don't be hostile with your guests Haruhi!" huffed Hikaru acting like a dad.

"Stop it. Come inside. What do you want?" said Haruhi giving up.

"We wanted to have lunch with you." Said Kaoru innocently.

"What's the real deal?"

"Oh, Haruhi! Why do you keep rejecting us?" emoted Hikaru, mockingly imitating Tamaki's outburst everytime he's rejected. Haruhi ignored the twins antics figuring that they wouldn't stop if she'd keep on replying to their jokes. Instead, she proceeded to cook in the kitchen while the twins settled themselves at the small table in front of Haruhi's 18-inch TV. The turned it on and started watching, within 20 minutes, the twins were bored and Kaoru was flicking the channels to and fro while Hikaru found his way to the kitchen to 'help' Haruhi.

Kaoru could hear Haruhi screaming at Hikaru for meddling with her cooking. _She seems really hungry with that attitude, _thought Kaoru.

"Lunch is ready." Haurhi announced. She walked in with the main dish – spicy fish stew, while Hikaru was bringing in the rice. The three feasted for a while and after a little threatening from Haruhi, who was afraid to be late once again for class, the twins blurted out their original agenda for coming. They were to take Haruhi's measurements for her maid-of-honor gown. The twins had schemed to stuff Haruhi up before taking her measurements just in case she gained weight in the next two months.

"Do you really have to take it now?"

"Yes" the twins nodded with their evil smirk plastered on their face. They definitely are going to enjoy this… dress-up game with Haurhi.

Haruhi had no choice but to reluctantly comply with the Hitachiins if she wanted to go to class on time. The twins, happy that Haruhi had given up in resisting, took her measurements while whistling and singing just like the fairy godmothers from Sleeping Beauty. It took more than half an hour to finish and in that time, Haruhi had been praying that it'd end soon. Apparently, the twins fought in between taking her measurements and it pissed her off. They took her to school, the least they could do, and she arrived just on time for her quiz on the Labor code.

Exhausted from school work and scolding the twins during lunch, Haruhi walked out of the campus slowly in a dazed and sort of melancholic manner. _Damn rich bastards, they sure know how to ruin a Monday, _thought Haruhi after giving a really loud sigh.

"Rough day?" asked a familiar voice. Haruhi looked up to find Kyouya standing in front of his car's door looking straight into her eyes.

"What brings you here? I thought you were gone to a business trip?" asked Haruhi puzzled. Part of her felt glad to see him and part of her wanted to shove him off the pavement because of ruining her reflective moment.

"I am but my flight's scheduled tomorrow. Remember, I told you that I'd be handing you the contract before I leave" he said in his business tone.

"Oh." And Haruhi followed Kyouya into his car.

"I didn't know you drive." Haruhi blurted out just when Kyouya sat on the driver's seat.

"Well now you do." He said. Haruhi noticed that there was a hint of irritation in his reply. _The girl never ceases to be blunt sometimes, _thought Kyouya.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Before Haruhi could answer, someone else did the talking. _Grrgrgle. _Said her tummy. Kyouya futilely tried to stifle a laugh and Haruhi instinctively blushed. Well, who wouldn't be embarrassed when your tummy did the talking for you? "I guess that's a yes," Kyouya declared after he had been able to stifle the laugh but the smirk hadn't wiped out of his face.

The whole trip to the restaurant was quiet. It was just like the old days in Ouran. Haruhi and Kyouya never really talked to each other unless it concerned Haruhi's debt or it merited Kyouya in some way. Though for some people, having a silent car trip would be awkward, the two felt completely comfortable. It gave an impression that the two understood each other with no words to use at all. They arrived at the restaurant near Kyouya's hotel.

The two settled themselves to the spot farthest from the door. It was weird, their habit of taking the spot where fewer people choose to go. For Kyouya, he wanted privacy –the man got irritated with people talking about him every time they see him. On the other hand, Haruhi always wanted the farthest spot because she felt cozy being able to loosen up. After the waiter waited on their orders and left the two alone, they started chatting. Haruhi found it nice since Kyouya was opening up but Kyouya felt very uncomfortable being so open with her. Haruhi was eating oortoro when she asked Kyouya out of the blue.

"Hey, Kyouya"

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"Why was Ootoro named Ootoro?"

"Because an Ootori made it," he answered sarcastically.

"Really?"

"Haruhi, I know you're smarter than that. Cut the lame joke."

"Kyouya, I'm not joking. It was a serious question." And Kyouya fell silent. The two finished up and decided, since it was early, to walk Haruhi home. Oh the way home, when they shook off the extra calories they've taken in, the conversation started to get serious. From talking about their past experiences in high school, to work and the not-talking-with-Tamaki issue.

"Why aren't you and Tamaki talking?"

"Who told you?"

"Kaoru and Tamaki"

"Remind me to blackmail him before I leave Japan." Said Kyouya. And Haruhi giggled.

"Well, why aren't you talking? Was it because of Miss Izumi?"

"I should really put it in my planner to bring down the Hitachiin company."

"Kyouya, stop your demented planning and start answering my questions." Haruhi scolded.

"It was because of her."

"What happened then?'

"I caught her cheating once. I was going to tell Tamaki right away but she offered to seal the business deal with my company that had been pending for quite a while. I wasn't in it at first since I found that dealing with their company was quite tiresome and there were more expenses than profits when I dealt with them. But she begged I reconsider and that she'd break up with her other lover. Knowing that there'd be merits, I did reconsider. Everything had been working out as planned until I caught her again. I was going to tell Tamaki but she had turned the story around. Then she sued the company."

"For neglecting the deal?"

"I wasn't neglecting, Haruhi. I never neglect anything especially when there are merits," he said then paused. _Kyouya will always be Kyouya, _thought Haruhi.

"Is she still cheating?" asked Haruhi, quite concerned.

"I hired a PI to look after her and Tamaki after the two of us stopped speaking with each other. It seems the woman just wanted to get married right away. And well, Tamaki proposed first."

"Then why aren't you guys talking?"

"If I talked to Tamaki then that means I'm bound to see Izumi and I do not allow myself getting attached to people who can endanger my business."

"But why didn't you cut the deal with Tamaki's company?"

"Why do you know so much?"

"Tamaki told me. And FYI, I'm a soon to be corporate lawyer so I do make it a point to abreast myself with the current issues."

"Aren't you being a little too nosy?"

"You've started talking. My curiosity is high right now. You could at least tell me the last bits of it. Please…" said Haruhi wih the lat word said in the sweetest most deceitful tone Haruhi can muster. _Where did she learn that?_ Kyouya thought…loudly.

"I learned it from you."

"Fine. Tamaki's company is one of my company's assets. Happy?"

"Very!" chirped Haruhi. And they walked in silence. It felt very soothing for Haruhi – to have Kyouya be so open towards her. Kyouya on the other hand felt troubled and a bit calculating. He wasn't really a loud mouth and he shouldn't be especially with Haruhi. It was weird for him and it made him think. _Why does this girl have so much power over me. _Kyouya thought. _I wonder what he's thinking right now…but it's good to know that he's open with me. He's changed a lot…not to mention…OH HARUHI! Stop thinking! _Haurhi battled with herself. She released a loud grunt to snap Kyouya out of his reverie.

"Are you alright Haruhi?" asked Kyouya. Haruhi just nodded in embarrassment. _Great job Haruhi! _She thought.

"Hey, I thought you wanted me to sign something?"

"Yes, I've asked my driver to drop it in your house since _I'm _walking you home."

"Okay. So what am I exactly going to _do?_" she asked as they ascended the stairs to Haruhi's apartment.

"I suppose this is already your house Haruhi. Just read the contract and sign it if it's already good for you. If there's any problem, contact me immediately." Said Kyouya. And with that, he lowered his face to Haruhi and chastely kissed her on the cheek. Haruhi was definitely shocked. Wide-eyed and glued to the spot, Kyouya took the opportunity of slipping out of the apartment building before Haruhi could get back to her senses and slap him.

_We never talked about it. The kiss felt nice. _Haruhi thought while giggling silently. She scrubbed her legs, deciding that she smelled good enough to last a day of work, and rinsed herself. She dressed herself forgetting what she had been thinking the whole time in the bathroom, brought the things she needed for the day, went out of her hotel room and took an elevator to meet Kyouya at the lobby.

"Good morning Kyouya!" Haruhi beamed at him. He was busy typing the last part of the marketing plan for the new joint project that he's been pouring his energy for the past three months. Kyouya took a second to look at Haruhi, nodded then returned to typing.

_He sure is busy. _Thought Haruhi as Kyouya pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Haruhi took a seat in front of Kyouya and started.

"Reporting to Director Ootori. I've called all the secretaries of those CEOs you've invited and all of them confirmed except for one. It was Mr. Noda. His secretary said that Mr. Noda hadn't been heard of since last week so he has no idea what his boss' answer was."

"Thank you, Haruhi. I'll contact him personally later. He's probably with his mistress on a vacation." Said Kyouya while typing the last few words for his marketing plan.

"You sure talk too much Kyouya."

"That's why you're my assistant. _I trust you._"

"Anything for you, my lord!" said Haruhi sarcastically.

"Shouldn't I be the one who's sarcastic? Since you're very very late" replied Kyouya coolly.

"Rich bastard." Haruhi snorted. Kyouya chuckled knowing that Haruhi felt defeated.

"Haruhi, would you mind printing this out for me? I'm going to the bathroom and calling Mr. Noda. You can take your breakfast after printing. I've told them to bring you Ootoro." He said and smiled at her.

Kaoru and Hikaru were still in Japan due to Tamaki's plead to work on the wedding clothes there. It was their day off today so they decided to bug Haruhi… at her home. When the two arrived, they found a sticky note at her door stating that she wasn't gonna be home for the last month. There was another sticky note addressed to the twins in thick bold marker stating that they weren't allowed to ransack her apartment while she was gone. The twins laughed at the note she left especially for them. After causing enough noise pollution in the area, they called Tamaki to ask if they knew where Haruhi was.

"Hey, tono, do you know where Haruhi is?"

"Isn't she at home?"

"Nope. She just left a sticky note saying that she isn't here for a month."

"Reason?"

"Nothing stated."

"Have you asked Ranka-san?"

"Well…no."

"Ask him."

"But, milord, we're scared." They said in their brotherly love act tone. "Hey, Hikaru. What do you think happened to Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know brother. Maybe she's been shipped to Timbuktu." Replied Hikaru slyly on the phone. Clearly, the twins were on to taunt Tamaki. "Oh no, brother! Timbuktu? We might not see her anymore…"

With that, Tamaki scrambled from his seat and called for a private investigator to look for Haruhi. He also called the police to search the whole of Japan. While he was panicking and his inner mind theater was working like mad with different sorts of dangerous situations that Haruhi might be in – like being eaten by Big-foot or stewed by the ice queen – the twins were laughing their hearts out, rolling on the floor at Tamaki's sudden outbursts on the phone.

"Oh my god, my daughter! Dear Haruhi!"

"Don't worry Papa will save you!"

"Oh, dear the PI's taking too long."

And it just went on and on and on. He hadn't noticed that the twins had put the phone down on him.

"Hey Hikaru."

"Don't you think we've gone a little too far?"

"Tch. No. Tamaki is just overreacting. It'll soon subside."

"I think otherwise." Replied Kaoru pointing at the SWAT team swarming their way to the twins.

"You two are under arrest for suspicion of kidnap of Ms. Fujihara." Said troop leader of the swarm.

"Isn't it Fujioka? Miss Fujioka?" replied Hikaru dryly.

"Oh yeah. Anyway, you're caught for questioning." And the twins were caught.

It was late in the afternoon and Haruhi felt tired of going back and forth doing chores for Kyouya. Later that night, there was going to be a dinner party for Kyouya's future business partners so Haruhi had to make sure that all preparations went well since Kyouya gave very strict orders that nothing go wrong during the dinner. Haruhi was about to finish when Kyouya called.

"Hello, Haruhi?"

"Hi, Kyouya"

"Are you done?"

"I'm just rechecking the courses for tonight."

"When you're done, meet me at your room."

"Sure. Is that all?"

"Yes. Byebye!" and the line was cut. _I never thought that Kyouya says 'byebye'? _thought Haruhi. Deciding that it wasn't something important to ponder on, she shook the idea off and focused on rechecking tonight's courses and retired to her room. Haruhi got out of the elevator and turned the corner towards her room. She was about to slip in the room card key when she noticed that the small LED light was green…open. Shaking off the idea that a stalker was waiting for her in the room, Haruhi mustered a whole lot of courage to go inside and not scream right away. She went in but everything seemed to be intact. She checked the living room and found that the television was on and someone with jet black hair was sitting on the couch. She knew it was Kyouya but before she could greet him, he started.

"Haruhi, the dress you're going to use is on your bed."

"Oh"

"There's still an hour and a half before the dinner starts. You still have time to get ready."

"Oh" was all Haruhi could say. _Is he thoughtful or is this something cooking up? _Haruhi thought. She went to her room and found a complete set of wardrobe from the shoes to the clutchbag even the jewelry were there. She approached the beautiful brown dress – laced, cuffed, and trimmed to fit her and her assets. If she had any…

Haruhi was in the bath winding down a bit and trying to have a good time in the bath… The only place where she'd be having peace and quiet for the meantime. She was scrubbing her neck, moving to her torso then to her thighs. Just as she was about to move to her legs, a knock came from the door. Haruhi screamed in surprise. Suddenly Kyouya came bustling on the bathroom with Haruhi bathing…naked.

"What's wrong?"

"AHHHHH! Get out!"

"You were screaming!"

"You were knocking. Now get out!" Haruhi pointed while trying to cover herself with one arm since she used the other one to point out the door. Kyouya kept his cool and went out of the door. But before that said, "Your hairstylist is here. Please finish up."

"When did he start becoming a pervert?" asked Haruhi to herself. Not that she cared about him seeing her naked since they have already seen her _almost _naked when they found her in her undies during high school. But since she's graduated from Ouran and started wearing girl clothes and using female restrooms – something her dad strictly wanted her to do. She dried herself, wrapped her hair and torso in towels and cautiously went out of the bathroom. Who knows what Kyouya may be up to? There might be paparazzi waiting outside for her with drooling cameras waiting to click away with a hot new scandal.

Fortunately, there weren't any. It was just Kyouya, sitting at the edge of her bed talking on the phone with his sister, Fuyumi. Apparently, Kyouya looked pissed off at the same time calm and quite…charming. Haruhi silently went towards the dress laid on top of the bed and went back to the bathroom to change. It took her a while to zip the dress without zipping her finger along. Then she went out to wear her shoes. She found Kyouya's ear still stuck to the phone with another caller. Just as she was locking the strap of her left shoe, Kyouya had finished the call and noticed that Haruhi was doing her shoe.

"The stylist is here waiting at the living room. Do you want me to call for him now?"

"Sure. Oh, Kyouya, could you help me with these?" Haruhi asked pointing towards the jewelry. Kyouya nodded and dawned the necklace and bracelet on her. It looked tricky putting it on but Kyouya seemed to make it look easy.

"Why are you dressing me up?"

"You asked me to."

"No not that, I mean, why spend a lot when I'm just your assistant. I can just have dinner on my own here, have room service."

"You clearly haven't read the contract line per line." Haruhi blushed. Kyouya continued, "I clearly said that you had to meet all those who'd be part of the deal. Besides, I need a date."

"So first you exhaust me today with work then you dress me up like a doll and then casually drag me on a date without asking?"

"Fine. If you don't want to come, the freshly boiled crabs I ordered would get cold. You can change now, Haruhi." Said Kyouya nonchantly.

"Do I have a choice? _Rich conniving bastard."_ Haruhi scowled. Kyouya smirked inwardly at her defeated yet indignant tone and choice of words.

Inside a small dark room with only a hanging light bulb dangling and passively flickering, there were Hikaru, Kaoru and 5 investigators who eyed the twins suspiciously…

"For the Nth time! We didn't kidnap Haruhi! Didn't you see the sticky note she left on the door?" declared Kaoru quite impatiently.

"Mr. Hitachi, this is just standard procedure. We're following orders from Mr. Shoo."

"It's Directors Hitach_iin_. And did you say SUOH? As in Tamaki Suoh?" corrected Hikaru while idly cleaning his nails.

"Well, yes. Young master gave strict orders to catch anyone suspicious."

"Can I have my phone?" asked Hikaru.

"No."

"Why not? I _can _call my lawyer can't I? I have my own rights you know." Said Hikaru. With his tone gone from bored to dangerous, the investigators had no choice but give in to their request. Kaoru received the phone and hurriedly dialed whom the SWAT thought was their lawyer.

"Tamaki, why the hell are you cuffing me and Hikaru for?" roared Kaoru. They didn't receive any reply but a snicker. A loud and irritating snicker. Clearly, this was a practical joke.

"Hey, this isn't funny."

"Well, you telling me that Haruhi was kidnapped wasn't funny either." Shot back Tamaki.

"Oh come on." Said Hikaru. He couldn't help but retort. Kaoru turned it to loudspeaker for everyone to hear.

"Fine. I had my laugh. Guys you can go now." Ordered Tamaki with a little snicker on the side. Then all the investigators dressed in long brown trenchcoats with those cardboard-looking detective caps removed their disguise. They were all actors! Which, made the twins' blood boil. Surely, they're getting back at Tamaki for this but it's gonna be another story. The hired actors uncuffed the twins, who immediately gave each one of them an excruciatingly painful punch. Apparently, those actors have once worked for one of the Hitachiin's Spring Collection. Both of them silently swore to blacklist everybody who took part in this little scheming lead by Tamaki. Who thought that they had a little pinch of Kyouya in them?

"Hey," Tamaki started. "Report from my PI just came in. Haruhi's out of the country." And there came and 'oh' form the twins. "Guess who's she with?"

"Kyouya." Both replied.

"How did you know?" asked a surprised Tamaki.

"Well, he ordered for us to make a dress in Haruhi's size." Started Hikaru.

"And he rushed us to do it." Added Kaoru

"He even threatened the both of us if we didn't make it on time." Said Hikaru with a huff.

"But it was a good thing we already had a whole set of clothes ready just for Haruhi." Beamed Kaoru. _Stalkers _sneered Tamaki, inwardly.

"So where is she, Tono?" they asked in unison.

"The Bahamas."

Kyouya escorted Haruhi to the conference hall turned ballroom with a long table for dinner. Just as they were coming in, Kyouya faced Haruhi and said, "You look beautiful." Haruhi blushed a rosy pink giving her face a little more life. During the little makeover in her room, she stubbornly refused to have make-up on so Kyouya had to make… an effort. They went inside the room with Haruhi blushing really pink. And it gave a little justice to the really expensive and elegant outfit she was currently wearing. Kyouya sure does know how to make the most of what he's spending.

Kyouya was shaking hands with a group of CEOs down at a corner of the massively big room with Haruhi's arm on his. Some of the guests were puzzled with Kyouya's _odd _taste for a date. Some started whispering as the two of them went inside the room while some decided to just shut up about the thought. Unfortunately, in this world where there are different species of human beings, one guest asked.

"So Mr. Ootori, would you care to introduce your little assistant?"

"This is Miss Haruhi Fujioka. My…_fiancé."_


	5. Mine

**A/N: **I appreciate all the comments and reviews. Thank you! :D –orlaives-

**Chapter 5: Mine**

_M-me? His Fiance? Now that's too much Kyouya Ootori! First, you go way out of your usual self and now this! You sure know how to surprise everybody. _Haruhi thought scornfully turning red at the same time as her thoughts started to rage forth. No one knew that she was boiling up inside – well, except Kyouya who was too good to keep her color going on. They even thought that she was blushing because of Kyouya's flattering introduction. _Now your debt of 300,000 yen for the stylist you refused to take full advantage of has been paid. _Thought Kyouya, smirking inwardly. Whoever thought that everything might just be a show? Skeptics would.

The night went on heatedly for the two but for everybody else, it went on gracefully. Just like every function an Ootori would host. Although there was one thing that was a bit unusual for an Ootori party… if Kyouya and Haruhi were engaged, why wasn't it announced publicly before the actual event? Surely there was something fishy going on. But everybody was having too much fun to notice. Just after Kyouya convinced the last CEO for his 'deal', he finally decided to call it a night. Though Kyouya being the gentleman ha claimed he was, didn't stop the whole party. He just ordered his other _staff _to do the cleaning up.

Kyouya found Haruhi coming out of the restroom while he was on his way to his room. When Haruhi noticed that he was staring at her as she was coming out, she shot him a deadly glare that secretly sent shivers down Kyouya's spine. Surely, everybody has their own fears, right? Kyouya gulped inwardly and braced himself quietly for what might happen. He quietly offered his arm as a sign of offering himself to escort her to her room.

"I can walk on my own." Haruhi spat out a reply.

"But I can't let a very pretty but soberly drunk lady like you walk these halls." A bowed Kyouya declared in his host tone.

"Cut the sarcasm Kyouya."

"Fine." He said straightening up. "You clearly know that I have to take full responsibility of you since I promised your father—"

"Since when did you make promises with my father? What does it _merit _you for taking full responsibility of me?" Haruhi was definitely bitter and drunk. _Since the time I confessed it to him. _He told himself quietly. She took Kyouya's queer silence as a cue for her to scram. _When did he start being so sentimental? _asked haruhi as she was inside the elevator relieved that Kyouya didn't follow her. _His mask was definitely off tonight...and it doesn't feel like the Kyouya I know._

**Narita Airport – 10am**

Hunny and Mori were sitting inside the VIP lounge eating cake and sipping tea while waiting for their flight. Mori was, as usual, quiet as a lake and Hunny was talking with his new Usa-chan. It wasn't pink anymore. It was purple!

"Hey Usa-chan, do you think Haru-chan is with Kyouya right now?"

"…" surely a _stuffed_ rabbit wouldn't reply to that question. Let's just say that Hunny's having a subtle monologue.

"He's asked us to bring this whole set of frilly, cuffed and laced clothes that looks just like the size Haru-chan would be right now. Don't you think that he's showing a fancy for her?" Mori choked at Hunny's choice of words.

"Are you okay Takashi?" Hunny asked noticing Mori sudden grunt. He nodded in reply. How does Hunny handle all this silence? Probably that's the reason why he's talkative.

"Takashi, could we go swimming after we finish Kyouya's favor?" asked Hunny. Mori 'hmmd' a yes. Hunny continued his subtle monologue.

"Are you thirsty Usa-chan? Don't you think it would be _splendid_ if Haru-chan finally gets settled?" Mori chokes. "I want to be an uncle!" Mori choked harder. The Hunny we knew sure isn't a kid anymore.

**Down at the other side of the airport… **To prevent seeing Mori choke to death with Hunny's absurd monologues…

A pair of boisterous twins and a really really loud couple was noisily chatting while heading inside the airport. Apparently, they too were on a trip. They passed by the metal detectors, the counters with the pretty ground stewardesses stationed, and the small coffee shop to the VIP lounge where Hunny and Mori were silently waiting.

"Takashi, isn't that Tama-chan's voice I'm hearing?" asked Hunny when suddenly came bursting inside the VIP Lounge were Tamaki, Rima, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Tama-chan!" piped up Hunny. He came running to Tamaki whom hugged him as greeting. The twins went up to Mori who stood up and nodded as a sign of acknowledgement to their presence.

"Oh now, now Mori-senpai. Why do you have to be so quiet until now?" asked a snickering Hikaru. Mori just grunted. The twins laughed and went playing with Mori's hair. The guy never complained. He just sat there drinking his tea and waiting for the flight.

Kyouya silently followed the soberly drunk Haruhi in an appropriate distance to her room just to make sure that she gets there safely. Kyouya was a man of his word and besides, having to promise Ranka-san anything that concerns his daughter is like having a deal with the devil. It seems that he's the one in debt if something happens to Haruhi. She went out of the elevator barely sober now and walking more than a drunk would. This girl could handle 5 cups of coffee a day but alcohol in even just two glasses can fluff her up drunk. Just as she was going to insert her room key card, her body gave up and she practically fainted on the floor. When Kyouya saw her, he took her key card from her hand, opened her hotel room door, lifted Haruhi with his arms and brought her in. He placed her on the bed and Haruhi practically sprawled herself on it unsurprised of the change of surface texture that she was lying on. Kyouya, with Ranka's threatening voice still ringing in his head, went to the bathroom to fetch warm towels for Haruhi. The guy sure had a great change in character.

He returned to Haruhi and started patting gently on her forehead slowly moving on to her cheeks then wiping the sides of her mouth, which twitched at his touch. Kyouya smiled at this and took a new warm towel to place on her forehead to keep her form having a really bad headache in the morning. He sure wouldn't want to see Haruhi's Shadow Queen side. Just as he was going to tuck her under the blanket, Haruhi shot up, laced her arms around his neck, and started mumbling something. Apparently, the girl was dreaming and started sleep talking.

"N-no, Tmak, d-dnt liv me," she mumbled then she hugged him tighter. Kyouya was totally frozen on the spot. "No, I can't. Kyouya doesn't like me. How can yo—"she continued tickling his ear while having to warm his body with hers. "J-just don't break her heart. Like you did with me." She finally said letting loose of her hug but not letting go. Kyouya frowned at this even if he did not intend to listen intently on her little sleep talking act moreover receive a little hug from Haruhi. He placed Haruhi's arms to where it should be and tucked her in before she would start sleep talking again.

Kyouya arrived in his room quite tired and a bit hurt. Partly on what Haruhi said and partly on Tamaki. Kyouya wasn't the type who'd meddle in other people's love affairs more if it involved his closest friends. But seeing how she's trying hard to conceal it all makes it irritating on his part. It was affecting her everyday mood and nothing should get screwed up in the next two days- the most crucial part in letting those beer bellied rich bastards sign the deal Kyouya's been slaving over for the past three months. He knew that Haruhi can affect the people around her depending on how she feels. And if her outbursts get out of hand in the next days, his flawless plans might just go draining down the sink now that he smells something unpleasant that's gonna happen. Kyouya ditched his plan of finishing the last parts of his presentation for tomorrow and decided to sleep.

**5:30 am **

Haruhi woke up having a really painful hangover. She groaned irritatingly as she sat herself up on the bed. _On the bed? I thought I was still on the lobby. _Thought Haruhi while cursing Kyoyuya silently for making last night the start of her living hell. The towel on her forehead fell on her lap making her wonder. _Somebody brought me here last night, surely. But who? _Haruhi scratched her head.

On the other room, Kyouya was fast asleep, dreaming of money and tall glass buildings. Everything was material in Kyouya's dreamland. It felt so corporate, uptight, rich. He was clearly enjoying his wealthy dream when a rooster started to cock-a-doodle-doo it's way into Kyouya's ears. It was his alarm clock. He should really start on his presentation if he would want a flawless deal with the other corps. Kyouya rose from his bed lazily. He staggered in search for his eyeglasses. Once he found it and arranged it comfortably on his bridge, he turned on his laptop and started his job.

Haruhi stood up and decided to make herself coffee. She boiled some water and found a few capsules of painkillers inside the bathroom's medicine cabinet. She made her coffee, drank it with the painkillers and listened to herself. _I'm so not in the mood to work today. Moreover, meet with Kyouya. _She grunted then took a sip. Her mind was floating elsewhere when she thought of something…

**6:30 am**

Kyouya was halfway through the presentation when he heard the bedroom doorknob click open. _Someone's at the door. Must be room service. I smell coffee. _

"You can leave it on the coffee table," Kyouya started.

_Leave it on the coffee table? What? _Thought Haurhi as she closed the door and proceeded to where Kyouya's voice came from.

"Pardon?" Haruhi said as she came into Kyouya's room. She sipped her coffee and as she met eyes with Kyouya, she gagged and spit coffee all over the face. Kyouya raised an eyebrow at her action and continued on his work as if nothing happened. Apparently, Kyouya was shirtless. THAT'S WHY HARUHI GAGGED. And Kyouya knew that, too. It made him smile inwardly. Haruhi on the other hand, was busy wiping her nose and mouth while her face was blushing red.

"Hey, could you put on a shirt or something," she demanded.

"Why are you so red?"

"The coffee's hot."

"Right." He said with a challenging tone trailing at the end.

"Kyouya…Hey how did you know I was red? You didn't even look."

"I'm working. What do you want?" he said. He never did look up from his laptop. But how did he know that Haruhi was blushing?

"Nothing…A day off?"

"No," was Kyouya's immediate answer. And there was silence.

"Is that coffee you're holding?" Kyouya started.

"Yes, why?"

"I want it."

"I can get you a new one."

"I. Want. It." Said Kyouya stubbornly.

"You wouldn't like it."

"Don't care. Give it to me." He demanded and Haruhi surrendered it to him. Kyouya took a sip, cringed a little bit because of its sweetness then drank again. Haruhi stared at him, wide-eyed.

Finally, Kyouya took a glance at her then resumed his work. He was on the last few slides when Haruhi suddenly hiccupped.

"There's water in the fridge." And he heard shuffling of feet. A few moments later, when he was on the verge of saving his work, Haruhi came back.

"I want a day off."

"Why?"

"I feel tired."

"Then why have you the energy to come here?" asked Kyouya. Haruhi had no escape to that question. _You caught me. _Haruhi bent her head down showing her defeat. Then Kyouya said abruptly, "I'll meet you downstairs in 30 minutes."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Now go. You have 29 minutes," Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses up his bridge.

**8:05 am**

A pack of noisy hyenas… and a rabbit, were walking out of the airport.

"The Bahamas sure looks tropical," declared Hikaru.

"It is tropical brother." Replied Kaoru.

"My Haruhi!" said Tamaki.

"She's not yours!" replied Rima. Mori just grunted.

"So, what's gonna happen, Tono?" Asked Kaoru.

"We go to the hotel. Then we track down where Haru-chan is." Said Hunny.

"Hey, I was the one being asked." Interjected Tamaki.

"Tono, if you answered that question, do you think we would be getting inside the limo right now?" Hikaru replied as he was stepping inside the limo and closing the door. Tamaki, thinking that he's purposely to be left behind, slipped his fingers through the door causing Hikaru to close on it.

Down at the hotel's lobby, Kyouya was checking his watch every 5 seconds. _She's late, _he muttered. Just as the elevator door opened and Haruhi sprang out of it, both of them heard a loud screech. Guess who might that be?

"Ootori-sama, someone's been hit by a bus. Just outside," His assistant reported.

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes, but losing a lot of blood."

"Get him to the hospital. Use the limo since it's already there." Kyouya ordered.

When Haruhi finally arrived at Kyouya's side, the limo that they were supposed to be in, zoomed away with the injured man.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing."

"You slept in the bath."

"H-How -"

"C'mon, we're having breakfast."

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Was Tamaki's wail. His hand was throbbing. Rima was tending to it but it still stinged.

"So we're going to the hospital, now?" asked Rima.

"No, please no. Anywhere else expect for the hospital." Tamaki replied fearfully. Everyone inside the limo, even the driver, failed to stifle a laugh with Tamaki's little phobia. "Stop laughing. It hurts, really"

"What does? Your hand? Or your heart, tono?" asked the twins. And another laugh fest started.

"Can we, like, go have breakfast?" asked Tamaki in the weirdest female voice that he could muster.

Kyouya was driving. They were in a black sedan. Probably one of his bodyguards' cars.

"You drive?" asked Haruhi skeptically.

"You judge me as if I'm rich and stupid."

"Well, you are rich –"

"I'm not stupid Haruhi. If I were, I would have killed the bleeding man by using the limo just to get ourselves breakfast."

"I was just joking. I do hope that man gets well."

"He will."

"How sure – Hey where are we heading?"

"Somewhere."

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Of course."

"Kyouya."

"I do." He replied smiling.

"You're smiling." Then he frowned. "Hey!" Haruhi exclaimed.

They turned to a corner. A few more blocks until they'd arrive at the restaurant. The two kept silent. Haruhi was entertaining herself with the sights and the tall trees. She rolled the wondows down and dared to inhale the warm morning air that smelled like salt. They arrived. Kyouya showed her out of the car and in the restaurant.

They took a seat at the far end of the room. It had a little kerosene lamp on the middle of the table but it was filled with freshly picked orchids -pink and white. As Kyouya was ordering for them, Haruhi's gaze were solely transfixed on the lamp with the flowers. It was unique and symbolic for her. She's never seen one like that – a tool that burns was used to carry life.

Just as they were starting their little feast, the pack of hyenas and a rabbit came in the restaurant, clearly hungry. The twins kept on whining on how hungry they were and so on. But they shut up when Hunny saw Kyouya and Haruhi at the far end of the room.

"Hi, Haru-chan, Kyouya!" squealed Hunny. Haruhi smiled tensely at Kyouya and turned to face Hunny.

"Hi, senpai! Hi Mori-senpai!" Haruhi greeted. Kyouya got the message and saw Tamaki coming in. Tamaki saw where Hunny and Mori were. Then the face that he had been looking for for a while now.

"My daughter!"

"Oh no." Haruhi muttered.

"Daugh- Kyouya?" Tamaki stopped on his tracks.

_Good, don't come near me tamaki_, Haruhi thought.

"Good Morning Tamaki." Said Kyouya silently.

"What are you and Haruhi doing here?"

"We're just having---" Kyouya started but Haruhi interjected.

"A DATE!" she finished. Kyouya was surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Y-yes, uh, we were." Kyouya agreed still shocked by Haruhi. Harhi then grabbed his hand that was on the table and held it tightly. She then started to play with Kyouya's hand by drawing circles on the back of his palm with her thumb.

The host club was shocked. Hunny practically screamed overjoyed. Both Kyouya and Haruhi took the opportunity to slip out of the restaurant. Kyouya left some bills on the table to pay for the barely touched food. But just before the two went out of the restaurant, hand in hand, Kyouya did something.

"Haruhi, dear," he started. Haruhi turned to him. It looked theatrical and romantic at the same time with the sun showing brightly through the glass door. The two looked like they had wings attached to them that what seemed to be just an act looked like it was a romance film already.

"Yes, Kyou-," replied Haruhi but Kyouya interrupted when he leaned and kissed her.


	6. Sealing the Deal

~I got tired of the quotation marks so I decided to highlight all dialogues bold. =] pretty much easier to read don't you think?

**Chapter 6: Sealing the Deal**

He kissed her. On the lips. The scene looked totally theatrical. Haruhi seemed to be floating while Kyouya was practically himself, only a bit more daring. The scene was sweet. Even picture perfect from a director's point. However, it was Haruhi who got to experience Kyouya's kiss, first hand. It felt lush… but not sensual. Sincere with a hint of passion and gentle as it was tender. She felt like pressing her lips against gelatin only thing was, it was warm and instinctively _correct. _The kiss had a force so delicate that it left Haruhi secretly wanting for more. This was something new…different. Her first kiss.

Kyouya slowly let go of his arms around her along with the kiss. He opened his eyes to peek at Haruhi and everybody else inside the room. He smiled… a smirk. _Everyone's looking. That's good. _He thought. All the women inside the room were staring daggers at Haruhi while the Host Club stood there dumbfounded. It seems that they've missed a whole lot of something in this past month. Kyouya held a struck Haruhi by the hand and guided her out of the restaurant.

The trip back to the hotel was a quiet one. Haruhi dared not to speak but Kyouya, well, was being his calculating self again. Haruhi was in a daze. She felt fluffy and warm. The scene kept replaying in her mind. It was like a movie clip on loop. It kept playing on her mind when suddenly, she thought of something. _That was so un-Kyouya. I wonder what's going on under his sleeve. It's just not like him to kiss a woman, moreover a commoner, in a public place. He's a rich bastard for crying out loud! There's something wrong about it. This isn't supposed to be another Romeo Juliet love story. _Haruhi contemplated.

**Is there something wrong, Haruhi?** asked Kyouya. Haruhi didn't answer and Kyouya didn't bother.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Haruhi stormed out if the car and into the elevator. Kyouya rushed to her side leaving the valet to do the parking. He held Haruhi's hand and she stiffened. They went inside the elevator and once the door was closed, Haruhi removed her hand from Kyouya's grasp. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked the other way. Surely, she wasn't in a good mood.

**What's wrong?** Kyouya started.

**What was the scene for?**

**Getting you out of the restaurant.**

**The kiss was unnecessary. Holding my hand was enough but daring to kiss me and in front of the-**

**Tamaki?**

**No**

**Yes**

**No**

**Yes**

**No**

**Yes**

**I said, no**

**Yes.**

**Fine. Now would you stop it.**

**Yes**. said Kyouya. Haruhi growled.

**I thought you weren't friends with him?**

**We aren't**

**Then why did you talk to him?**

**I greeted him. What's wrong with greeting an old classmate and business partner? **Haruhi fell silent.

**Why did you kiss me?** barked Haruhi.

**I've told you the reason already. Do I have to reiterate it?**

**What you said wasn't the truth. You're selfish. You only did what merited you. Now tell me the tru—** said a furious Haruhi but she never had the chance to finish because Kyouya kissed her. Again. This time, it was deeper. It was passionate. Kyouya striped himself from his mask and kissed Haruhi with the truth. With his heart. Haruhi couldn't react. She was stricken and the queer part was that instead of getting more furious, she gave in.

Hunny and Mori were waiting in the conference room for Kyouya but apparently, he was busy with other _things. _Since the two had nothing booked for the day, they decided to wait for him.

**Hey Takashi!**

**Oh?**

**Why do you think Kyouya's taking so long? **Mori shrugged. **Do you think he and Haruhi-chan are making me little Kyouyas and Haruhis? **Mori gagged.

The elevator opened presenting a flushed Haruhi and Kyouya. Just before exiting the elevator, Kyouya brought his glasses up the bridge of his nose while Haruhi miserably tried to fix her disheveled hair. Both were walking at a fast pace avoiding the gazes the tourists and a smirking bellboy were giving them. Haruhi reached her room, fumbling for the key card. She was practically shaking from the mind-blowing make-out session with Kyouya. On the other hand, Kyouya, quite annoyed with Haruhi's disorientation, snatched the keycard from her and inserted the card himself.

He gently pushed her back while letting himself in with her and closed the door. Haruhi just stood there like a zombie. Kyouya sighed, went to the fridge to get a bottle of water and gave it to Haruhi. She just stared at it. Blankly.

**Take it.**

**Why?**

**Because you're practically shaken.**

**It's your fault.**

**You wanted it.**

**I did not want it.**

**You kissed me back. Of course you wanted it. I bet you even liked it.**

**I did not-**

**What? **Haruhi felt silent. Kyouya sighed again. **Did I hurt you?**

**No.**

**Then why are you acting like you've been raped?**

**That was my first. **Kyouya raised a brow.

**Were you saving it for someone?**

**You don't understand.**

**Wait a minute, wasn't your first during high school? With the girl-**

**My first with a BOY!**

They felt silent. Kyouya glanced at his watch. He was late for his appointment with Mori and Hunny.

**Haruhi. **Kyouya said in a different kind of tone. A commanding one. Haruhi shot him a glare.

**Let's talk about this later. We're late for a meeting. It's important. **Haruhi sighed in resignation and followed Kyouya out of the room.

They were heading to the conference hall where they spent most of the time working. Haruhi followed Kyouya in with a notebook in her arms. Hunny beamed as soon as he saw Haruhi come in.

**Haru-chan!**

**Hi Hunny-senpai. **She said in a rather dull tone. Haruhi pulled a seat, placed the notebook on top of the desk, flipped it open and started a word processing application. She silently tapped there on her keyboard while Kyouya took the silence as a cue for him to start the meeting with them.

**I'm sorry we're late.**

**Oh, it's okay Kyou-chan. So what's the plan?**

**The official signing is in two days. The pre-party was yesterday and after the signing, I want a celebration. You know those greedy beer-bellies like parties so I want to give them what they want.**

**Where do we come in?**

**I've been receiving several threats already from an anonymous 'terrorist.' I'm sure that the guy is an idiot for messing with an Ootori but I don't want to ruin his grand party crashing plan so I'm not planting my private army anywhere near the hotel in three days. I was just asking you guys if you could be on the lookout during the party. Undercover. **He smirked. **If you need extra help, send me the names of reinforcements I'll pay for their tickets.**

**Do you know exactly who the 'terrorist' is?**

**Oh I know.**

**Who?**

**Sorry, can't tell.**

**How many do you think are crashing the party?**

**Four of them.**

**That's kinda… few? D'you know their weapons?**

**Nothing to be alarmed about.**

**This is kinda confusing me Kyouya. But whatever. Is there cake? **Kyouya nodded. **Then that'd be fine with me.**

All the while, Haruhi was typing the gist of the conversation clearly puzzled as to the subject of the meeting. It was totally vague for her. Even Mori and Hunny had puzzled looks plastered on their faces. When the two made their excuses and headed out, Haruhi couldn't help but comment.

**What was that about?**

**What was?**

**The whole meeting thing.**

**What about it?**

**I didn't understand a single thing.**

**You needn't have to.**

**Then why did you drag me here?**

**I didn't drag you.**

**Well you told me to come with you.**

**We're having a meeting in ten minutes. Of course you'd have to come with me. You're my secretary. **He said slurring at the last word. That was so unlike him. Just as Haruhi was going to retaliate, a head popped in the door.

**Sir, they're here. Do I let them in already?**

**Yes.**

Soon the room was filled with the fat bellied CEOs that Kyouya had to deal with to expand his empire further.

Kyouya presented, they deliberated. Haruhi was just there at the corner, taking down notes on her notebook frequently glancing up mostly to look at Kyouya performing. _He's really good at this. _Haruhi thought while absentmindedly gaping at her fiancé. A CEO noticed.

**Hey, aren't you Kyouya's fiancé? Why are you there at the corner?**

**Oh, please don't mind me. I'm working as a scribe. Please continue. **She said embarrassed. All eyes were on her. She glanced at Kyouya and saw that he was smirking at her. Unconsciously, she smiled back.

The presentation ended flawlessly. Well, except for Haruhi's embarrassing interlude.

**Y'know Mr. Ootori, I think I'm satisfied with what I'm seeing. Do you have the contract with you?** Kyouya glanced at Haruhi and she took it as a cue. She took the files that the other secretary left beside her and handed a copy to each CEO. As they received a copy, they scanned it and brought out their pens. All the while, Kyouya was pleased with himself. At least the weight is over. _One more to go. _He thought.

**Mr. Ootori. I hope to have good relations with your company. Hopefully, this deal would bear fruit for both parties.**

**I am certain Mr. Kawasaki.**

**By the way, you're fiancé here, **he smiled at Haruhi, **is very studious and hardworking. You're a lucky man Mr. Ootori. Take good care of her. **He said. With this, Haruhi stiffened and blushed. Kyouya smiled.

**I will, sir. **And he walked the CEOs outside with Haruhi's hand in his.

~It's short because I've been too busy with other things to update. Looking forward to your reviews, and well, a little proofreading here and there. :D PMs are good too!~ 


End file.
